<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lemonade by vilipend</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26541184">Lemonade</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vilipend/pseuds/vilipend'>vilipend</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Implied Miya Osamu/Tsukishima Kei, Implied Suna Rintarou/Kageyama Tobio, M/M, MSBY Shenanigans, Sakusa Kiyoomi sings and chaos ensues</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:01:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,317</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26541184</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vilipend/pseuds/vilipend</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In a rare moment of pure bliss, Kiyoomi doesn’t realize the corners of his lips lifting up—a genuine, bright smile suddenly present on his face: a miracle of some sorts, if you will.</p><p>Everybody sees it.</p><p>Everybody stops.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bokuto Koutarou/Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Sakusa Kiyoomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>329</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lemonade</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Sakusa Week Day 1! Prompt is "smile"</p><p>Big thank you to <a href="https://mobile.twitter.com/ricegodkita">Sai</a> who threatened me just so i could finish ....whatever the hell this is 😭 and to april, ja, khiara, ces and trisha for being so so supportive 💚😭</p><p>i hope you enjoy this? honestly i wasnt really satisfied with how things turned out but i cant look at this anymore.... so i am closing my eyes as i press upload 🙏🏻</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It happened a few days before Christmas.</p><p> </p><p>The MSBY Black Jackals were having their weekly movie night--this time it was Bokuto’s turn to pick a movie, yet the room (and him) was unusually quiet. That in itself was already an uncommon occurrence with the team.</p><p> </p><p>The atmosphere suddenly became weird and made almost everyone uncomfortable for some reason. Meian, bless him, was the first to break the heavy silence.</p><p> </p><p>“Bokuto-kun, are you okay?”</p><p> </p><p>The guy in question looks up from his phone, face unreadable. He turns off his phone and gingerly places it beside him before asking the damn question that started everything.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t you guys miss having christmas parties?”</p><p> </p><p>His sudden inquiry was met by deafening silence and a conflicted <em> ‘what???’ </em>from Wan-san. Kiyoomi ignores him in favour of preserving his sanity, and Atsumu was busy drooling all over the couch, fast asleep as zombies feast on the dumb movie protagonist’s leg.</p><p> </p><p>“Uhh,” Meian starts, confusion evident in the tone of his voice. “What exactly brought this on?”</p><p> </p><p>Bokuto shifts in his seat and positions himself so his head is laying on Atsumu’s lap. The setter's hand easily finds its way on his unstyled hair, tugging a little bit, their actions practically a routine at this point that no one in the room even bats an eyelash to the intimate display of domesticity. </p><p> </p><p>“I mean… you guys <em> have </em>experienced christmas parties, right?” he inquires again, after finding the optimal position for head scratches from his boyfriend. Atsumu gives a thoughtful hum from above him and scratches his chin with his free hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Come to think of it,” he starts. “I do miss celebrating christmas with my friends.”</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu’s statement prompts a series of nods from their teammates. Okay so yeah, maybe they all miss christmas parties. I mean, who doesn’t? You get to spend time with good people (usually), you can eat as much food as you want, AND you get gifts.</p><p> </p><p>So really, what’s so wrong with that?</p><p> </p><p><em> A lot, </em>apparently. The MSBY Black Jackals really stayed true to their words when they said they don’t do mediocrity.</p><p> </p><p>The rapid onslaught of voices came just after a beat (or two) passed. The movie was long forgotten in favour of each member exchanging their own christmas party stories. In the midst of all the noise, Meian swears that he had just heard someone admit to riding a mechanical bull in their birthday suit once. Oh well.</p><p> </p><p>Meian calls for their attention and tells them to settle down before asking, “So? Everyone’s down for a christmas party, yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>A chorus of “Yeah”s were heard throughout the Jackals’ living room.</p><p> </p><p>“OK great!” Meian says as he taps on his phone. “I’m gonna inform Coach Foster right now so we can have ample time for preparations.”</p><p> </p><p>They become silent after that, content with the thought of a promised break. It didn’t really last long though, as Adriah perks up in his seat and propagates another round of unbridled noise. </p><p> </p><p>“Wait… but what do you usually do at christmas parties?” </p><p> </p><p>He was met by 7 pairs disbelieving eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Adriah…” it was Shion. His eyes were as wide as saucers. “You… haven’t you been in one?”</p><p> </p><p>✶✶✶</p><p> </p><p>The big revelation sets the Jackals into another flurry of unsolicited opinions coming from left and right, dowsing the room in pure chaos. Kiyoomi, who was watching the scene unfold quietly, stands up to retire to his room--only to be held back by Barnes, who shot him a warning look.</p><p> </p><p>“You should stay if you don’t want to clean the dorms for a whole month,” is what he says which prompts a tiny laugh from Inunaki who was sitting beside him.</p><p> </p><p>“As if <em> that’s </em>gonna scare him, Oliver. Come on.”</p><p> </p><p>Kiyoomi nods in affirmation. <em> Inunaki-san is cool, </em>he thinks. He might give Inunaki-san a potted plant for christmas as a symbol of his gratitude and weird sense of camaraderie.</p><p> </p><p>Grip still tight on Kiyoomi’s shirt, Oliver Barnes lets out a small hum and then: “Sure. But that means that he has to clean Bokuto AND Atsumu’s shared room.” Kiyoomi blanches at the thought and feels a shudder run up his spine. <em> Anything but that. </em></p><p> </p><p>As if sensing Kiyoomi’s mental shut down, Oliver regards him with a side glance and laughs. Kiyoomi feels like he’s saying <em> ‘Ha, got ya’ </em>infront of his face. He doesn’t like it. </p><p> </p><p>And so Kiyoomi weighs his options. He can either A.) Suck it up, and clean those ...things’ room or B.) Suck it up, and voluntarily spend time with these heathens during holidays. He holds off another sigh and scans the living room. Miya was somehow being piggybacked by Bokuto and they were running across the living room, while being chased by Meian who was holding his indoor slipper. Half of Adriah’s body was bent uncomfortably on the arm rest of the sofa, and only his lower body could be seen from where Kiyoomi was.</p><p> </p><p>And then there was Shouyo.</p><p> </p><p>He was sitting next to Adriah and was laughing at something that Bokuto had just said. He was clutching his stomach from laughing too hard, and his head was almost kissing his knees from how much he was doubled over. <em> Pretty. </em></p><p> </p><p>Inunaki, ever the observant one, sends him a knowing <em> look. </em>He ignores it in favour of studying Shouyo and his beautiful, beautiful face. Gods he could stare at him all day.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, ALRIGHT! SERIOUSLY, SETTLE DOWN!” </p><p> </p><p>Meian was suddenly standing in front of the television, Bokuto tightly grasped on his left fist like a puppy and Atsumu on the right. He was holding them by the back of their matching (apparently it’s a thing they do every date night) collared shirts. Adriah, who was suddenly laying on the floor (<em> gross </em>), attempts a laugh but is quickly silenced by Meian’s weighty glare. He suddenly sits up straight from where he was and doesn’t say anything else. Their captain, who looked very stressed, (way too much for a Friday night, anyway) clears his throat once more, grip on the two monkeys still strong and speaks.</p><p> </p><p>“So. Before I was <em> rudely </em> interrupted,” he starts. He shakes Bokuto a bit which got him a whimper and a small ‘sorry’ in return, and Meian looks back at the remaining members with a proud smirk. “We <b>are </b>having a christmas party.”</p><p> </p><p>Barnes raises his glass of water in Meian’s direction. Kiyoomi doesn’t understand why he did that, but he’s just gonna ignore it because Barnes <em> can </em>be a real weirdo sometimes. The other morning, he woke up and saw the dude walking along their halls with a chicken head mask on. Kiyoomi was starting to think that he applied for the wrong team. He should’ve gone with Komori to EJP.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Oliver. Now. As I was saying, we’re gonna have a christmas party.” </p><p> </p><p>Atsumu, who was still in their captain’s hold along with his boyfriend, starts to whine but stopped when Meian drops both of them, which causes a large, satisfying thump that resounds throughout the room. </p><p> </p><p>Atsumu huffs and shoots a disdainful look at Meian as he palms his sore behind and slithers his way to his boyfriend who was basically in the same position. The slink off quietly, and Meian resumes his speech.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay. Now that everything’s been taken care of, I want to ask you guys for suggestions.”</p><p> </p><p>Inunaki bristles in his seat at that. “Suggestions for what?”</p><p> </p><p>“I mean, I don’t know about you guys,” is what Meian settles for. “But I don’t want to be in a boring party where we’ll just sit and eat. That won’t differ much from our normal team dinners. It has to have… something interesting.”</p><p> </p><p>“Something interesting?” Bokuto asks from his seat.</p><p> </p><p>Meian puts one hand on his hip and another on his chin and hums thoughtfully. “Yeah. Like, should we organize games? A livestream for our fans? Host a big pool party for everyone in the v-league?” He gives up on standing and sits down on the bean bag sitting innocently near the television. “Give me ideas, team.”</p><p> </p><p>The room becomes quiet as the members start racking their brains for suggestions that won't potentially get them kicked out of the team. After all, Shugo Meian’s wrath was something that shouldn’t really be taken lightly. </p><p> </p><p>Their captain waits for a few more minutes, crossing his arms over his chest and presses the question again. “Anyone?”</p><p> </p><p>No one dared to answer.</p><p> </p><p>His eyes scan the room at large and find that the Jackals were all sporting empty, blank looks. Meian fights off his 97th sigh for the hour and brings up his hands to massage his temples. This was getting ridiculous.</p><p> </p><p>“We don’t have all night, you guys. Seriously.”</p><p> </p><p>He looked at each member of his team pointedly, to which they responded with averted gazes and suppressed grimaces. They were really going nowhere with this. </p><p> </p><p>“Anyone? Please? Any ideas? I’m open to all kinds of suggestions.” He taps a finger on his arm before quickly adding: “just not anything illegal! Please! I do not want a repeat of our last New Year’s party, got it?”</p><p> </p><p>From the corner where he and his boyfriend sat, their beloved setter Miya Atsumu, suddenly claps his hands together, a bright and playful smile present on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Captain,” he starts. “What about--”</p><p> </p><p>“ANYONE but Atsumu. Please.”</p><p> </p><p>From the other corner of the couch, Kiyoomi lets out a snort but covers it with a cough and is met by looks from their captain, Inunaki-san and Miya at the same time. </p><p> </p><p>“Just listen to me!” He pleads. Meian regards him with a skeptical look for a moment and motions with his head so he can start talking.    </p><p> </p><p>“You have a minute, Miya.” </p><p> </p><p>Said man brightens up once again, beckons everyone to come closer and says: “In our household, we hold a talent show every year, and whoever wins gets to boss EVERYONE in the house for 2 months.”</p><p> </p><p>At the mention of being a king of the dorms for 2 whole months, everyone froze in their place for a few moments, before gradually sporting identical manic grins and their signature predatory look. </p><p> </p><p>If there’s anything the MSBY Black Jackals doesn’t do, it’s mediocrity… and backing down from a competition. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>✶✶✶</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Bokuto! Atsumu! Quit eating snacks from the table—the stream’s starting in a minute!”</p><p> </p><p>Nothing has started yet but Shugo Meian can already feel the oncoming headache. There was seriously never a peaceful day with these kinds of people around.</p><p> </p><p>“Shion, is the stream ready yet?” He asks. </p><p> </p><p>Inunaki, who was dressed in white pinstripe pants with suspenders and a crisp white polo (he was matching with Adriah—apparently they’re gonna be performing as a pair) gives Meian a hasty thumbs up and the captain nods at him as a sign of thanks.</p><p> </p><p>Thankfully (and finally), Bokuto and Atsumu were back in their places, sitting side by side on the chairs they’ve arranged on their makeshift stage for the event. They were holding the talent show at their living room since the MSBY mansion is obviously big enough, and Coach Foster along with several other V-League players from other teams were now scattered along the room. </p><p> </p><p>“Alright,” It was Suna Rintarou from EJP Raijin and he was manning the camera being used for the stream. “Live’s starting in 3… 2… 1. Aaaand you’re on.”</p><p> </p><p>The lights dim, the stage lit up by several overhead spotlights. Everyone was seated by their jersey number, and Meian gave all of them one last glance before looking straight into the camera and smiling.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello MSBY babies, merry christmas—and welcome to our first. Ever. Talent show night.”</p><p> </p><p>✶✶✶</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>MSBY_fan00</b>
</p><p>OH MY GODFIDJD</p><p>BOKUTO LOOKS SO GOOD IN A THREE PIECE SUIT WHATHEJE</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>nakiyoomi</b>
</p><p>HELP</p><p>KIYOOMI’S WEARING A WHITE POLO SHIRT </p><p>AND HIS TOP THREE BUTTONS ARE UNDONE</p><p>WAIHJRF</p><p>HIS SLEEVES ARE ROLLED UPF</p><p>JESUS TAKE THE WHEEL</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>sailoveshinata</b>
</p><p>SHOUOY SHOUYO</p><p>WHY IS HE WEARING A ROBE</p><p>IS HE HIDING SOMETHING</p><p>IS HE</p><p>SOMEBDOY ANSWER ME BEFORE I DISINTEGRATE</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>JALINASUS</b>
</p><p>wait wtfff</p><p>is that atsumu’s twin at the side hadhs</p><p>...so he’s definitely not balding yet….</p><p>OH SHIT AND HE’S HOLDING HANDS WITH</p><p>SENDAI FROGS’ MIDDLE BLOCKER TSUKIHSIMA</p><p>WHWAT</p><p>WHAT IS HAPPENIG ARE THEY TOGETHER</p><p>IM SHSAHKING</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>haprilthedevil</b>
</p><p>WHAT</p><p>WHERE</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>trishlovesbokuhina</b>
</p><p>LMFAOOOO</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>nakiyoomi</b>
</p><p>WAIT WAT SHHHH THEYRE STARTING THE FIRST PERF</p><p>OMG AAAWWW EJP’S SUNA IS THEIR MC</p><p>DJDFD HEARD HE USED TO PLAY WITH ATSUMU</p><p>FJKDS TO THINK THAT THEY’RE STILL CLOSE</p><p>MY HEARTJDF</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Atsumu was the first to go up the stage and perform. He had his hair down today and was wearing a (Very) tacky Hawaiian shirt with a few buttons undone, and khaki shorts that looked like it was about to burst from how it was hugging his thighs. He didn’t have any props in hand, nor did he look like he was gonna dance, so everyone was baffled—until his boyfriend came up the stage with a mic and a stand.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>yarastinks</b>
</p><p>ATSUMU ATUSMU</p><p>HI BABYYY</p><p>WHAT IS HE GONNA DO</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>chescam</b>
</p><p>IDK BUT IM SCARED</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>MSBY_fan21</b>
</p><p>可愛いですね wwww</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu clears his throat and cards a lazy hand through his hair before speaking.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello,” he says. His eyes squint for a bit as he adjusts to the bright spotlight burning his vision before continuing. “It’s everyone’s favourite #1 setter,”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Kageyama_best</b>
</p><p>Number 1 setter….</p><p>LMFAOOO</p><p>ya wish</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>osamu</b>
</p><p>literally just keep your mouth shut next time if</p><p>you have nothing good to say</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>sailoveshinata</b>
</p><p>O SHIT </p><p>OSAMU KING SHIT</p><p>SHOTS FIREJDSK</p><p>OSAMU I LOVE YIU WAHT THE FUCK</p><p> </p><p>“Miya Atsumu.” He does a little dance and then a bow, before clearing his throat and stepping closer to the mic. Atsumu exhales slowly, and then smiles wide—like a kid waking up on Christmas day.</p><p> </p><p>“Knock knock.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>haprilthedevil</b>
</p><p>UDIJKFSD</p><p>MY BABYS DOING A COMEDY SKITDFK</p><p>ATSUMU I FUCKING LOVE YOU</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>jalinasus</b>
</p><p>HELP LMFAOOO</p><p>ATSUMU YOU ABSOLUTE LEGEND</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>yarastinks</b>
</p><p>WHERE DOOES HE GET HIS DAD JOKES PLESSS</p><p>STOP HANGING OUT WITH MEIAN AND BARNES I BEG</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>nakiyoomi</b>
</p><p>WDYM</p><p>ITS HELLA CUTE</p><p>ATSUMU YOURE DOING GREAT BABY</p><p> </p><p>The skit goes on, and everyone watching was silently willing time to fast forward. Atsumu is, for a lack of better word, not funny. At all. Nobody but his twin seemed to get his references, and his gag timing was so off. The only thing that’s saving him right now is the fact that he is obviously trying his best and the man was adorable, which makes it hard to turn your head away from him. He (<em> finally </em>) finishes his crazy mime act with a flashy pose and a weird version of spirit fingers, a grin on his face innocent and wide. </p><p> </p><p>No one knew how to react and the area (as well as the live comment section) froze for a few seconds. Atsumu was still standing there, spirit fingers waggling, and the area was silent. His hopeful face was so pitiful that Bokuto, bless him, took one for the team and started clapping—albeit a bit slowly at first, prompting everyone to follow suit. Atsumu’s grin grows wider, and he bows to the audience before skipping away to the tables where the others are, ignorant of anything and everything else.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>chescam</b>
</p><p>uh….</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>osamu</b>
</p><p>I don’t know him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>nakiyoomi</b>
</p><p>atsumu don't mind….</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>osamu</b>
</p><p>F</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Up next was Inunaki and Adriah, who managed to blow everyone away with how in sync they were—in tap dancing! The instagram live’s comment section was blowing up as their fans and family appreciated their performance—from their flashy matching costumes down to their shiny black shoes. </p><p> </p><p>They were, quite frankly, a refreshing sight after Atsumu’s admittedly horrible, horrible show. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>tomashionluvr1</b>
</p><p>HELLLLPPP THEYRE SO CUTE IM SERIOUSLY GONNA CRY</p><p>FHDDKL</p><p>MY BABIES</p><p>AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>MSBY___0001</b>
</p><p>THEYRE ARE SOULMATES</p><p>BOYFRIENDS</p><p>HUSBANDS!!!!!!!!!!!</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>02393___hina</b>
</p><p>so like instead of slow dancing in the kitchen,</p><p>do they justt.</p><p>tap dance out of nowhere</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>trishalovesbokuhina </b>
</p><p>LMFAAAAOOO</p><p> </p><p>The set up was quickly changed as soon as the pair hopped off the stage--it now sported a casket looking box and a table beside it. The whole thing screams magic show, and everyone’s interests were piqued. Which remaining member was actually crazy enough to attempt something like this?</p><p> </p><p>Everyone got their answer soon enough as Bokuto entered the stage with a few cartwheels, with his former setter Akaashi Keiji in tow. Atsumu started hooting like a hooligan the moment the spotlight hit Bokuto’s frame on the stage.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>akinori</b>
</p><p>LMFAAOSODKSJD</p><p>YOU FUCKING GO BOKUTO </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>yukieeatsguys</b>
</p><p>WEE WOO</p><p>SEXY SEXY HOT LEGS</p><p>FUKURODANI’S LEG DAYS REALLY PAID OFF HUH</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>suzumegay</b>
</p><p>im a lesbian</p><p>but ill let bokuto in my house for tea and tiddy talk any day</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kuroo</b>
</p><p>jesus. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>akinori </b>
</p><p>Yes.</p><p> </p><p>Bokuto was wearing a very provocative bunny costume, paired with black fishnets and red pumps. His hair was down and a tacky magician’s hat was perched on top of his head, and he had a white detachable collar adorning his neck and the flabbergasted crowd took a moment to process what was presented in front of their eyes. </p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t… <em> indecent, </em> per se ( <em> it is </em> ) but the livestream was supposed to be for everyone and MSBY had a fair amount of aspiring young kids in their fanbase. Meian was up in seconds and roared a feral <b> <em> “HEY! KEEP IT PG!”</em> </b> before sprinting to the stage effectively making Atsumu wheeze harder, hands now clutching his sides as he doubles over from laughing. </p><p> </p><p>The livestream camera becomes shaky for a few seconds before Suna Rintarou’s face takes up the whole screen. Shouts could be heard in the background, and there was the distant sound of clashing and heavy thuds of what can only be the sounds of a person’s feet. Rintarou was still just staring at the camera, face devoid of any emotions,as he read comments. (He looked like a cat like this.) A quiet voice from beside him speaks after a bit and the middle blocker looks and nods, before turning his attention back to the camera.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello,” is what he says. The stream’s numbers skyrocketed and the chatbox was in flames in a matter of seconds, phase merciless and unforgiving, not even giving him a chance to finish reading a sentence.</p><p> </p><p>“Uhh. Tobio here,” a hand waves from behind him and disappears just as quickly as it appeared, “has suggested that I do a Q&amp;A until…. things get under control here…” He trails off, head slowly turning backwards to check the carnage happening behind him. Rintarou’s eyes widened for a fraction of a second, before quickly angling the camera away from the stage’s general vicinity and snickering.</p><p> </p><p>“Bokuto he-” Rintarou’s voice was unstable and so was his face from the fits of laughter threatening to escape from his mouth. “He got taken away. Pfft.”</p><p> </p><p>The camera pans to the side and there appears Bokuto—being carried away by Meian, Barnes and their coach with Akaashi in tow, a large blanket now covering his <em> very suggestive </em>and lewd appearance earlier. They disappear, Bokuto’s screams of defiance echoing throughout the whole vicinity echoing through the mansion’s halls. Different sets of cackles can be heard from behind the screen and the crowd watching was going insane. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>akinori </b>
</p><p>In behalf of Bokuto his fans, and everyone related to him on a personal level,</p><p>….</p><p>I am deeply sorry.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>nakiyoomi</b>
</p><p>wha</p><p>what just happened</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>suzumegay</b>
</p><p>eh </p><p>i stopped asking years ago</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>It was a good thing the show organizers were prompt and quick on their feet. Within a minute after the whole commotion died down, the stage has dimmed down again and the next performer scrambles on stage, heavy footsteps and all. The figure, drenched in the stage’s momentary darkness, positions himself and the music quickly starts—it was EXO’s The Eve. </p><p> </p><p>The lights went back and everyone and their mother’s jaws dropped! It was Hinata Shouyo, wearing a cropped mesh shirt that shows off his tiny waist paired with equally tight black leather pants. He definitely wasn’t holding back in this competition, that much was obvious. The man had his face skillfully made, wings of his eyeliner so precise it could be on par with his sharp jawline. The finishing blow, much to everyone’s surprise and awe, was a pair of shiny Louboutins on his feet. He looked like the perfect killing machine on a lonesome Friday night.</p><p> </p><p><em> And then </em> he starts dancing.</p><p> </p><p>It started with small, innocent waves that made everyone’s breath hitch in anticipation, which then progressed to outright sinful dancing: Shouyo moves with the precision and conviction of a man out to conquer the world and it shows. Everyone was enthralled in the sharp cuts, the slow, sensual, and tantalizing body rolls he executes with his arms crossed above his head, stomach taut and sculpted—a proof of how hard he’s worked to get to where he is today.</p><p> </p><p>Shouyo’s movements had been so hypnotic that nobody noticed that his performance had already ended. Everyone was too caught up in a world that Shouyo crafted with his body, giving yet unrelenting at the same time.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>nakiyoomi</b>
</p><p>i</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>sailoveshinata</b>
</p><p>oh my god</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Tooru</b>
</p><p>I’m crying in my first class airplane seat right now.</p><p>That was beautiful, Shouyo.</p><p>now plspls answer my messages and marry me</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>nakiyoomi</b>
</p><p>man i know right</p><p>wait</p><p>HUH</p><p>WAIT </p><p>OIKAWA TOORU????</p><p> </p><p>✶✶✶</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Omi-san! You ready?”</p><p> </p><p>Kiyoomi was fixing the strap of his guitar when Shouyo came in their makeshift backstage, drenched in sweat, and still so, so beautiful. Their manager hands him a face towel and a water bottle, he then proceeds to pat himself dry using said towel and takes a seat on a chair conveniently placed beside Kiyoomi's chair.</p><p> </p><p>Kiyoomi, blissfully unaware of how red his face has become, looks at his guitar strap harder (if that was even possible) and gives a simple, non-committal hum. He thinks that he won’t be able to say coherent words anyway, no—not while Shouyo’s this relaxed and exposed before him, sweating, and face flushed pretty. </p><p> </p><p><em> Ah </em>, the things Hinata Shouyo does to one Sakusa Kiyoomi, really. </p><p> </p><p>“Sakusa-san, you may go out now!” </p><p> </p><p>Kiyoomi shakes his head to get rid of the hot,<em> hot </em> feeling engulfing his insides, his face, his mind: the same way Shouyo consumed <em> him </em> with his undying fire—resolute and so, so fierce. Sure, Hinata Shouyo had been his lover for two months now, but that doesn’t mean that he’ll get used to Hinata and his, well. <em> Everything </em>. He looks at Shouyo—still wiping himself with the towel, oblivious to Kiyoomi’s thoughts, and their eyes meet. He gives Kiyoomi a big smile, something Kiyoomi’s secretly loved ever since Shouyo first showed up to MSBY’s practice, and like it’s owner—persistent and enthralling, it makes Kiyoomi’s chest flutter and rampage inside his chest.</p><p> </p><p>He wants to say something. </p><p> </p><p>Anything—compliment Shouyo, tell him he did good, he’s proud of him, he’ll get his reward later, he loves him, god, he really <em> really </em>loves him, but the loitering staff makes Kiyoomi reconsider in embarrassment. He wasn’t the type to become so loud with his personal relationships, and they were keeping their relationship to themselves, after all.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll… be going out now.” Is what Kiyoomi settles with instead. “That was a very good performance, <em> Sho—Hinata </em>. I, uhh. I enjoyed every part of it.”</p><p> </p><p>Shouyo beams at his words—all teeth and gums and it’s so so him that Kiyoomi’s heart does another annoying somersault inside his chest. He’s starting to think that he has developed a condition; perhaps something like arrhythmia. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m glad! That performance was—”</p><p> </p><p>“Sakusa-san? Captain Shugo and Mr. Oliver still need to perform, you need to go out now.” </p><p> </p><p>Damn it. Shouyo stopped talking, face now a bit more flushed and bashul than it was earlier and he’s fanning his face with a free hand. Oh.</p><p> </p><p>Kiyoomi wants to kiss him.</p><p> </p><p>“Sakusa-san?” </p><p> </p><p>Kiyoomi really didn’t want to snap at their manager.</p><p> </p><p>She was nice, she kept things really clean and tidy, she was organized and actually knows what she’s doing unlike their former managers, but god does she have the worst timing ever. He looks at Shouyo again, who was now looking at the ceiling while puffing his red face up, and he sighs. Guess he’ll just catch him later after his performance.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay. I’m coming.” </p><p> </p><p>✶✶✶</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>nakiyoomi</b>
</p><p>OH MY GODMC</p><p>OH MY GOD OH MY FOD</p><p>HES HERE HES HERE</p><p>KIYOOMIFJFJC</p><p>MY BABY</p><p>HI HI HI</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>MSBY____001</b>
</p><p>SAKUSA KIYOOMI</p><p>LOOK AT YOU</p><p>SO PERFECT</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>sailovehinata</b>
</p><p>I</p><p>SIR YOU ARE JUST SO HANDSOME TONIGHT</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>nakiyoomi</b>
</p><p>SERIOUSLY WHO LET HIM</p><p>LOOK THIS GOOD</p><p>HHHDHDS BARK BARK BARK</p><p>SERIOUSLY KIYOOMI?? A CRISP WHITE POLO THATS ROLLED UP TO YOUR</p><p>ELBOWS AND BLACK SKINNY JEANS I</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>haprilthedevil</b>
</p><p>bruh </p><p>i knew it</p><p>hes really tryna kill us</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>jasus</b>
</p><p>I BEEN SAYING</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Kiyoomi takes his place and takes a seat down the stool placed in the middle of the stage for him and takes a moment to adjust his eyesight in front of the blinding spotlight (he now regrets laughing at the past performers who did the same—man these lights were really harsh). He hears Miya Atsumu, the heathen, shout a <em> “booooo” </em>from the side which Kiyoomi promptly ignores (He doesn’t feel bad for laughing at Atsumu now). He really should’ve just bought a carton of eggs and pelted Atsumu with it and called it a day. </p><p> </p><p>But alas, it’s too late for him now—he glances at the people occupying their way too large living room (really, who thought that a normal dorm wouldn’t suffice and decided to give MSBY a whole ass <em> mansion?) </em> and everyone was looking at him with piqued curiosity dancing in their eyes. </p><p> </p><p>Kiyoomi doesn’t blame them. He’s pretty sure all these people know about him is that he’d whack them with a chair at any given opportunity. (They aren’t exactly wrong, either.)</p><p> </p><p>He sees their Manager, Naki, give him a thumbs up from the side and he nods in return; it was finally time to start this shit show. </p><p> </p><p>Kiyoomi gives his guitar one last test pluck before he takes a deep breath, and starts.</p><p> </p><p>“<em> She's my sunshine in the rain, </em>”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>sailoveshinata</b>
</p><p>OH MYGOD</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>jalovesshirabu</b>
</p><p>IS THIS REAL LIFE</p><p>WHAT</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>MSBY___000</b>
</p><p>WHAT THE FUCKSKD</p><p>KIYOOMI REALLY SAID FUCK IT AND TOOK PERFECTION TO A WHOLE NEW LEVEL HUH</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>foxclub</b>
</p><p>EHDKKDCKKD</p><p>WHAT SONG IS THIS ITS SO GOOD</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>khiarastinks</b>
</p><p>ITS JEREMY PASSION’S LEMONADE!!</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>nakiyoomi</b>
</p><p>FUCJFJKKJJ</p><p> </p><p>Kiyoomi continues to strum on his guitar, the hypnotic movements sending him to a bubble where it was just him, and the continuous flow of music that serves as his escape every now and then. He lets the melody take over him, waves of familiarity welcoming him, the warm, pulling sensation on his soul feeling like home.</p><p> </p><p>Kiyoomi was in his element, and everyone could tell.</p><p> </p><p>✶✶✶</p><p> </p><p>“What—” was all Atsumu could muster from the sides. “WHAT THE HECK IS THIS???”</p><p> </p><p>Everyone, to his dismay, was too busy staring at Kiyoomi, who was still singing his heart out on stage. He had to admit, he really does have Very, VERY nice voice. Atsumu wonders why this insufferable and condescending prick chose volleyball over a singing career. He could definitely make it big.</p><p> </p><p>“Seriou—” A hand, quick and heavy, placed itself on Atsumu’s lips as he was about to speak again. He looks to his side and it was his brother who was gaping at his teammate like a fish. <em> Wow. </em></p><p> </p><p>“Shut up, Atsumu.”</p><p> </p><p>✶✶✶</p><p> </p><p>Kiyoomi was having a good time.</p><p> </p><p>And it’s quite unexpected.</p><p> </p><p>All he wanted was to get this thing over with, (although he really did make an effort because the idea of getting to order both Bokuto and Miya around is a really tempting deal) and call it a day. Maybe gawk at his boyfriend while he performs. Cuddle with him after the party. </p><p> </p><p>When he woke up this morning, he was dreading the talent show, and was starting to question all his decisions in life.</p><p> </p><p>Until now.</p><p> </p><p>The song he picked was easy, light, and fun. He originally wanted to sing the song he wrote for his lover, but figured that maybe that was just a tad bit <em> too </em> private for people to hear. Kiyoomi thinks that he doesn’t really want people to hear about the ghost of Shouyo’s lips on his thighs as well. Meian was very menacing and strict when he told them to keep the show PG-13.</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Let me tell you what he means to me </em></p><p>
  <em> (He’s kinda like this)” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Somehow, the spotlight changed colours and was now replaced by a warmer shade of yellow, dimmed down to make a sad attempt at an artistic approach to his performance. Kiyoomi pays no heed to it and continues to sing, melody unstoppable, pulling him in more and more and completely immerses him in with no way out. </p><p> </p><p>He doesn’t mind, and continues to work his magic on the small stage.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Kinda like the feeling after your first kiss” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Kiyoomi opens his eyes to gaze at the crowd and automatically locks eyes with Shouyo, who was sitting in front of the stage now, eyes shining with all kinds of emotions but there was one that came in abundance: the unmistakable look of love.</p><p> </p><p>Kiyoomi’s sure of it. It’s the same look Shouyo gives him when they’re alone, face to face on their bed, just basking in each other’s presence</p><p> </p><p>It was so painfully clear in his amber eyes that Kiyoomi can’t look away—<em> won’t </em>look away, even if he wanted to. He’d always be there to meet Shouyo halfway.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em> “Except that everyday he makes me feel like this” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>nakiyoomi</b>
</p><p>IM OGNEJDWHS</p><p>WHATREHEWHS T</p><p>WHA TTHE FI</p><p>SAKUSA KIYOOMI SIR</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>MSBY_____00</b>
</p><p>すごい 😭😭</p><p>私たち結婚しましょう</p><p>wwwwww</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>sailoveshinata</b>
</p><p>THIS IS IT</p><p>I CAN DIE PEACEFULLY NOW</p><p>FUCK</p><p> </p><p>The livestream’s chat box was going crazy and the stream was starting to lag.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em> “...He’s exactly what I need” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Kiyoomi doesn’t think of anything except for Shouyo, Shouyo, <em> Shouyo </em>, the whole time he performs. It was an open love letter to his lover, a reminder—of a love so beautiful, light as a summer breeze, sweet as lemonade. </p><p> </p><p>Kiyoomi thinks about Shouyo.</p><p> </p><p>His smile, always so warm, bright and sweet—a blinding ray of sunshine in Kiyoomi’s otherwise dull life. Shouyo’s presence (who he admits wasn’t that welcome at first), so reliable and steady and so soothing, anchors him in place and makes sure that Kiyoomi doesn't drift too far away.</p><p> </p><p>He thinks about the good days and the bad, the bitter smiles and the sweeter ones, always so refreshing like a drop of water on a hot summer’s day. They take care and grow with each other, and that’s the only thing that matters to Kiyoomi now. </p><p> </p><p>He wants to be what Shouyo needs.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>✶✶✶</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>And then it happens.</p><p> </p><p>In a rare moment of pure bliss, Kiyoomi doesn’t realize the corners of his lips lifting up—a genuine, bright smile suddenly present on his face: a miracle of some sorts, if you will.</p><p> </p><p>Everybody sees it.</p><p> </p><p>Everybody stops.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>nakiyoomi</b>
</p><p>What.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>MSBY_SHOUYO</b>
</p><p>God I love you</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>nakiyoomi</b>
</p><p>WHAT</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Sakusa Kiyoomi had just smiled.</p><p> </p><p>From the couch, Atsumu’s jaw hangs open, wide and unattractive, comical exclamation points about to appear beside his head as he processes what just happened.</p><p> </p><p>Kiyoomi looks at him and throws him a condescending smirk. <em> Ha, </em> his expression oh so painfully reads. <em> Take that. </em></p><p> </p><p>Meian dropped the burger he was eating. Rintarou, who was busy flirting with Tobio the whole night, was also staring—eyes unusually wide for the composed middle blocker, obviously shocked. Everyone in the room mirrors each other's faces that it was almost painfully funny at this point. </p><p> </p><p>Nobody spoke.</p><p> </p><p>—and then happens all at once: the stream lags, the screen glitches, stops, and crashes—and both Instagram and Twitter break.</p><p> </p><p>Oh god.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Top Twitter Trends</b>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <b>#SakusaKiyoomi</b>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p><b>Sakusa Kiyoomi</b> <b></b></p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>#MSBYTalentShow</b>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <b>HE SMILED</b>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <b>FUCK KIYOOMI</b>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <b>#MSBYSakusaKiyoomi</b>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>HE’S GONNA BE THE DEATH OF US ALL</b>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i have <a href="https://mobile.twitter.com/foxcIub">twitter</a> !!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>